Houston Texans
National Football League |conference = AFC |division = AFC South |founded = 2002 |stadium = Reliant Stadium |city = Houston, Texas |image_color_uniform = |image_white_uniform = |image_alt_uniform = |championships = 0 |championships_years = None |super_bowls = 0 |super_bowls_years = None |conf_champs = 0 |conf_champs_years = None |div_champs = 0 |div_champs_years = None |typen = 2 |type1 = Texans |type2 = Texans }} The Houston Texans are a professional football team based in Houston, Texas. The team is currently a member of the National Football League (NFL) in the American Football Conference (AFC) of its AFC South Division. The Texans are the NFL's most recent expansion team, having joined the league in 2002 after Houston's previous franchise, the Houston Oilers, moved to Nashville, Tennessee, where they are now the Tennessee Titans. The Houston Texans and the Green Bay Packers have only played two times against each, splitting the series 1-1. In 2004, Green Bay defeated the Texans at the Reliant Stadium, 16-13. In 2008, Houston evened the series by winning at Lambeau Field, 24-21. As part of the NFL scheduling formula, Green Bay will next play Houston during the 2012 season. Founding In June 1997, the city of Houston found itself without professional football for the first time since 1960, as the Houston Oilers moved to Tennessee, eventually renamed the Tennessee Titans. Eager to bring football back to Houston, businessman Bob McNair outbid the city of Los Angeles and was awarded the National Football League's 32nd franchise in October 1999. In 2000, after several months of research, an online survey helped narrow down the team nickname to three options: Apollos, Stallions and Texans. The team was officially named the Houston Texans soon afterwards. McNair would say: :"I'm proud to be a Houstonian, and I'm proud to be a Texan. When I think of a Texan, I think of someone who's powerful, independent, courageous and hard-working. When people came to this part of the country, they had it tough, but they overcame a lot of obstacles to make Texas what it is today." The "Houston Texans" had previously been the name of a defunct World Football League franchise in 1974, and more recently used by the Canadian Football League now-defunct franchise in San Antonio. The nickname "Texans" was also used by the precursor of the NFL's present-day Kansas City Chiefs, the Dallas Texans. McNair did have to make a deal with Chiefs' owner Lamar Hunt to use the Texans nickname for his new team. The team's first head coach was Dom Capers, who later went on to coach the Green Bay Packers as its defensive coordinator during its Super Bowl XLV run. Championships After eight NFL seasons, the Houston Texans have yet to obtain any championships. The team has had one winning season, finishing 9-7 in 2009. Series history Because of Houston's brief NFL tenure and placement in the opposite conference, the Green Bay Packers have only played the Texans on two occassions, splitting the series 1-1. During the 2004 season, Green Bay was led by quarterback Brett Favre and receiver Donald Driver, defeating the Texans at the Reliant Stadium, 16-13. Houston evened the series during the 2008 season, winning at Lambeau Field thanks to a game-winning final drive, 24-21. As part of the NFL scheduling formula, Green Bay will next play Houston during the 2012 season. External links References * Pro Football Reference.com - Houston Texans franchise encyclopedia * Wikipedia - Houston Texans page * Chris Creamer's Sportslogos.net - Houston Texans logos Specific *Wiki Answers - Where did the Houston Texans get their name Category:National Football League teams